Star Trek Federation United We Stand...
by JTGB121
Summary: 26th Century, new ship new crew, pluto is blown up. R
1. The Beginning

Star Trek Federation  
  
By Jared Berezin  
  
Part I  
  
Scene I  
  
As the U.S.S. Curie exited a wormhole on the edge of the sol system, they weren't alone…  
  
As soon as the Curie was in communication range, they called for assistance. An unidentified vessel appeared behind them 5.2 minutes earlier. Their shields were downs and they were looking at a cataclysmic core breach in a matter of minutes. The Curie was equipped with a full arsenal of weaponry, but it had a limited affect on the substantial assailant. They were equipped with the old transphasic torpedoes, and they only seemed to create ripples in the vessel's shields. The vessel was equipped with sumdum based particle missiles.  
  
After the Curie was pummeled for another 30 seconds, the Starships Jefferson and Moscow arrived with an ultimatum, "unidentified vessel, cease and desist, I repeat, cease and desist. You are attacking a Federation vessel within Federation held space. Power down your shields and weapons and prepare to be boarded. If you don't comply, we will open fire."  
  
The ship didn't listen and continued its attack on the Currie. It launched a spread of 20 sumdum missiles. The Jefferson and the Moscow opened fire on the ship, but they had only a little more effectiveness that the Currie's weaponry. In retaliation, the vessel launched 50 missiles at each ship. The Jefferson was destroyed by the 15th shot and the Moscow survived the bombardment, but only by their new shield upgrades. The Currie was crawling away on impulse power only; they had to eject their core. The vessel then turned around and reentered the wormhole. Before it closed, the ship launched a single torpedo from its aft bay. The torpedo expanded into an energy field the size of a small moon. It entered the center of Sol IX (A.K.A. Pluto.) The energy field then completely destroyed the entire planet and any survivors of the Moscow and the Jefferson.  
  
Star Trek Federation  
  
Scene II Star date 230128.6 Location- Sol III Earth 2531  
  
Meeting of the United Federation of Planets Council  
  
The Xyxrians, the Kutun, and the Andorinas were the last to arrive. They exited the Terran Wormhole, and saw what remained of Pluto. On Pluto at the tome of the attack, there were around 10,00 Federation citizens alone. The total amount of casualties in the attack amounted in 17658. The reason why these species had come to Earth, was because the President of the Federation had called a meeting of the Council to discuss the events that had transpired. Earth was on full tactical alert, every ship entering the Sol System, was to be checked and double-checked for any foreign devises. The entire Federation found out about what was going on at Earth. Bajor had begun prayer for the victims and to bring the evil to justice.  
  
The session of the council commenced at exactly 1300 Earth time with representatives of over 500 planets and colonies spend over 25,000 light- years. The room was full of yelling and banter. "Order, order," called the President while banging his hammer, "we must have order." The room fell silent. It is quite nerve shattering when over 750 people go silent at the same second. "Thank you, I am quite certain that you all know why we are he convening this meeting. Approximately 3 days ago, an unidentified vessel followed the U.S.S. Currie on its return from a deep space research assign in the far edge of the galaxy. When the Currie exited the wormhole on the far side of this system, this vessel opened fired on it. The Currie radioed for help, and the Starships Jefferson, and Moscow went to assist. The vessel's sumdum particle armaments destroyed them both the ships. In a grossly violent and hostile attempt to frighten us into submission fired an energy weapon directly into the center of Sol IX, A.K.A. Pluto. The annihilation of Pluto resulted in the deaths of over 17,000 Federation citizens. The only optimistic side to this horrific event is that the Currie survived not without severe damage to its hull and primary system. To continue that briefing, the head of Starfleet Intelligence, Fleet Admiral Kasson with diverge the information that we have at this time. Admiral?"  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. Honored Dignitaries, Starfleet personal, and all present today I give you with great regret, the Sumal. The Sumal are a highly evolved and technologically advanced species from the far edge of the Galaxy. Their home planet is located on the edge of the Gamma and Delta Quadrants. We have this information, brought to you by the U.S.S. Currie and her crew. They were out exploring the end of the galaxy past where the Starships Voyager and Equinox embarked over 175 years ago. They explore that region and revisited the people that these historic Starships visited those many years ago. The Currie had very brief contact with the Sumal. So brief, that they only contacted an unmanned automated communications array, and scanned the area. The Sumal consider those scans and act of war. The Transphasic torpedoes developed years before had little or no effect on the Sumal vessel's shield and hull. The torpedo used to disintegrate Pluto was in our class ranks, a class 500. The most powerful we use is a class 50. A class 50 is rarely used because of the amount of energy needed to create it, and that in this era of peace don't need weapons that powerful. According to our brief and limited scans of the ship, we could tell that there were around 3000 Sumal aboard. I am in great pain to inform you of this, but we do not have the offensive or defensive capabilities to thwart off an attack by this hostile species. I will now take questions from the floor, anyone."  
  
At that exact moment, 0ver 500 hands shot up. But, the Klingon ambassador over powered the voices of the others. He bellowed "What are you talking about, what are we going to do about it? I speak for the empire by saying that we are willing to fight these Sumal pataks. They are without honor to attack us like this."  
  
"There will be no need for this," said the president, "it is in my opinion that we send our most powerful ship to find an end to this hostility before it begins."  
  
"Are you kidding me," replied the Klingon, "I thought you should know better than that. You diplomats tried that 170 years ago by extending that so-called olive branch to the Founders. That course of action led the Federation into war. Not to mention, we don't even have a flagship. We lost 3 years ago and there has been excuse after excuse why we don't have one." We didn't even loose it in battle, the ship was destroyed in a fit of rage against this very council. It is not even that we don't built new ships; it is that none of them are to be the flagship."  
  
"The flagship is still under construction, design and technology flaws keep cropping up, and it keeps delaying the field testing and displaying of the ship. Not to mention that we don't need it to show are backbone. We are at peace."  
  
"Are you blind, the Federation is old and dying. We have sacrificed so much to species over the years. Now you are willing to give more just to appease a new threat. The Federation lacks a backbone. The Federation needs to declare war to show we have power. You don't understand what honor means. You Federation had honor during the time of Picard, Sisko, Worf, Martok, and Riker. But now, all you have is diplomacy, and no honor."  
  
"You are going too far Kacha. You are insulting every person around you. Not to mention that everything the Federation stands for. We are dedicated to exploration, peace, and prosperity for all. Not your archaic pursuit of honor."  
  
"Archaic! I will kill you where you stand."  
  
"I doubt it." Council members, I hope you will ignore this feeble conversation. Now let us vote on a course of action. All in favor of a peaceful and sane solution say aye."  
  
Seventy Five percent of the hands went up, twenty percent opposed the motion, and five percent of the delegates didn't vote.  
  
"In light of these results of this vote," said the Klingon, "I must inform you of a new change of plans. I am not only a member of the Federation Council; I am also the representative of the new unified Kling High Council. We have come together to form our own governmental alliance. We have had secret negotiations with over 50 planets within the Federation. I will not diverge these names at this present time. You and this repulsive group of cowards will receive their resignation from the Federation within 7 earth days. At that time they will be members of the new Qur'nos Alliance. We Klingons have been planning this for years, but this is the final straw. You no longer have control over us. At this moment, I a representative of the Klingon Empire officially resign my people from the United Federation of Planets, stardate- 230128.7. All peace treaties and military agreements signed by our two people are considered null in void. I am not given the authority to declare war, but do not be so surprised if it is on the horizon. Good bye you pathetic dishonored group of interstellar garbage."  
  
At that moment, the Klingon pressed a control on his wrist and transported to his ship along with representative of over 60 planets.  
  
"This session of the council has ended. All are dismissed, and thank you for your time honored delegates," said the President in a disoriented, confused state.  
  
Scene III Location- The Briefing Room of the President of the Federation, Earth  
  
"Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happen?" asked the President in a total state of disarray.  
  
The president reached for a bottle of scotch that he kept on a small table near the replicator. He took a glass, poured himself a cup and took it down in one swig.  
  
"I think the Klingons are a little off there rocker today," said Captain Frank Roberts.  
  
The President said, "Very funny. But, you don't get what we are in for. This new Qur'nos Alliance is a threat."  
  
"At leas they are following in our ideas," said Frank, "the Qur'nos Alliance. Cooperation; they are learning."  
  
"Sean, how many planets are we talking, and who?" asked the President.  
  
"We are talking about over 50 key systems along are boarders and several directly within Federation territory," Said Admiral Sean Kasson "Not to mention, some of them are key producers of materials, and the owners of invaluable resources that we cannot replicate successfully. Also, in those systems alone, there almost 1 trillion people."  
  
"Trillion?" asked the President.  
  
"Some of these systems had a very high population density." Said Sean, "One system had over 95 billion alone. These systems made up a significant amount of Starfleet. Right now, several million Starfleet personal are resigning. We might have to decommission several ships to conserve resources and man power."  
  
"Speaking of Starships, what about the flagship," said Frank, "The Klingon was right. It doesn't take three years to build a starship. With the technology we have now a days, it should take about a year, year and a half, tops. What's going on?"  
  
"Sean, should we show him?" Asked the President.  
  
"Why not you trust right?" Asked Sean.  
  
"Show me what?" Asked Frank.  
  
"Let's go for a ride," said the President.  
  
Scene IV Location Private Vessel of the Federation President Sol System  
  
The ship exited from earth orbit and headed off in the direction of the wormhole.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked Captain Roberts.  
  
"Patience is a virtue my good friend, you'll see in a minute," said the President.  
  
The ship was at the asteroid field inside the sol system, and them passed the system's transport relay station. The ship made a sharp turn around the station and disappeared. The station launched a decoy holographic ship to appear to be the presidential vessel.  
  
Scene V Location: Outside Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters, Sol System  
  
Captain Roberts was astonished at the sight ahead of him. It was a massive rectangular station about 500m across, 200m high and 300m deep. All around the station, there were little ships and people in environmental suits doing various activities. But, most of the focus was a large ship in the main hanger bay.  
  
"Welcome to the new home of Starfleet Intelligence," said the President, "All you questions will be answered at a debriefing in 45 minutes after we dock. Even though you are a high-ranking officer, you will still be escorted everywhere to insure security standards are kept. See you in 45."  
  
As the crew exited the ship, Captain Roberts was escorted to the briefing room with no detour and no sight seeing what so ever.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
After the Captain was given a cup of coffee and a sandwich, the President and a Fleet Admiral walked in. The Admiral was a big guy, about 6"32 with big broad shoulders and hands that could crush an boulder.  
  
"Captain Frank Roberts, meet Fleet Admiral Dennis Riker, head of Starfleet Intelligence," said the President as he walked in.  
  
Captain Roberts stood up in proper protocol and waited to be told to relax.  
  
"At ease soldier," said the Admiral; "I know these are not the greatest times for the Federation, but I need your help."  
  
Frank sat down.  
  
"Sure," said Frank, "but what can I do?"  
  
"You can do more than you possibly imagine. I am quite sure you noticed a ship being built in the docking bay, yes?'  
  
"Yes sir, I was wondering about that and also where we are. The president here told me something about we being at Starfleet Intelligence.  
  
The only thing is, that Starfleet Intelligence was destroyed by a renegade Jem Hadar contingent six years ago."  
  
"All that is true, that base was destroy six years ago, and this base was completed 40 months ago. There is a small secondary base on Earth, but this is our headquarters."  
  
"How do you hide this station from the public, no cloak known to the quadrant could hide a station this big. Light is bound to get through. Also, I walked through a person earlier, does that have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Captain, I will give you the whole story. When this station was built, a new type of technology had been developed. A small starship near the Hexium System tested a new cloaking device; a temporal cloak. The cloak instead of displacing and refracting light, it takes the ship out of temporal synch by several milliseconds. The tests went successfully and this technology was installed in this station. The people you walked through were that of the personnel of the crew on the transport relay station. That station blocks and takes care of personnel transfers, supplies and an energy output to cover the immense power signature of the station. The ship, in the docking bay, is the missing Federation flagship. It has taken three years to build, because we have placed the most advanced technology in all the Federation. The ship will be complete in approximately 9 days. That is why you are here."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you, you are to become the captain of the new Federation flagship. You will be given rights to this ship that not even the President sitting here has. You will be able to name your ship, and chose almost all of your crew."  
  
"Almost all?"  
  
"Yes, almost. Most likely this will be the last starship commissioned in the next few months. The Council has placed several members of your staff for various reasons. Such as your Operations officer Lieutenant Tzivika Rema. She is on board to keep relations with the Xyxrians good and stable. Secondly, your first officer, Commander Elizabeth Hawk, she has been on this ship since the first bulkheads were laid in place. Next, a rather antisocial gentleman who has a rather interesting job on board your ship."  
  
"What do you mean interesting?"  
  
"He is a special envoy from the council. He is in essence you head ambassador with complete diplomatic immunity. Also, he is a trained solider with the command of an assault team to handle serious situations. His name Louis Vito."  
  
"Ok, but hopefully he would interfere with ship's functions."  
  
"Lastly, someone you most likely know, your counselor, Commander Jillian Roberts."  
  
"What!? Why is my mother assigned to this ship?"  
  
"Your mother has the greatest field record as a counselor on a deep space tactical assignment. We felt that family relation would not be important to you."  
  
"This is my mom though."  
  
Captain Roberts felt over whelmed with all the information he was just given. He finally had a new command.  
  
"I know this is a lot of information to be bombarded with in five minutes," said the admiral, "but you are the best person for the job. You have nine days to collect all of your crew here through the transport relay station. You also have only nine days to get completely familiar with your new command."  
  
"Why only nine days?"  
  
"Because in nine days you are launching the new Federation flagship on its first mission. You will be briefed on that mission in exactly one week from today on that mission. From this Stardate until your departure from this station you are assigned here. You will be given quarters and complete access to all Starfleet personnel files to choose your crew. No matter who it is you can get them."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll do my best to get this crew together. May I ask how many crewmates are needed to run this vessel?"  
  
"Yes you may. The minimum crew complement is about 200. The maximum is about 375. You are already assigned 52 crewmembers including the members of your senior staff. You have nine days captain, and I hope you use them well."  
  
Captain Roberts stood and left the room with a sense that he will start on the biggest mission of his life.  
  
End of Part I 


	2. Enter: The Crew

Part II  
  
Scene V Location Starfleet Intelligence Sol System  
  
1 Captain's Personal Log Supplemental:  
  
I have been at Starfleet Intelligence for the past 5 days. I have picked the name of my new starship, the U.S.S. Maebear NCX-237918. It is named after my recently deceased grandmother Mae Berezin because she was always proud of me. Over the last five days, I have been purring over ship specs, status reports, crew manifests, Starfleet careers, ship's systems and anything else a captain needs to know about his command.  
  
Yesterday, I met my first officer, Commander Hawk; she is a lovely young lady who knows everything about this ship. I feel I will grow closer to her over the years. The only odd thing about her is that she is a Human hologram. Personally, I don't think I'll have problem with this, but I hope this would impede my judgment about leaving her my command for an extended amount of time.  
  
As of now, my senior staff is complete. I have picked my good friend Edward Yen as my chief medical officer, a Cardassian name Dura Chlin for security and tactical, A Vulcan named Seara as my con officer, and as my chief engineer, a colleague from a previous assignment, a Bolian named Belum Su'um. All of these people will be on board in 12 hours.  
  
A meeting I have been dreading is that with my mother. I haven't spoken to her in at least 3 years since her mother's funeral. Things didn't end on the best of terms. Hopefully things will turn out for the best, but right now, I'm afraid of the command they give me will be more than I can handle. I have some big shoes to fill. I am now the commanding officer of the new flagship of the Federation. I'll make sure the Federation holds together long enough for me to get a good run with my ship. As the old saying goes, "United we stand, divided we fall."  
  
"Computer," said Roberts, "End personal log."  
  
The Captain leaned back in his chair. This was the first time he could relax since he got his command. There were so many things that needed he approval that he didn't even have 5 minutes back. He finally arranged an hour to relax and set up his ready room and quarters. He made sure everything was taken care of, and if it wasn't, that was what the first officer was. He wasn't sitting for more than ten seconds when there was a "knock" at the door. The captain was again and yelled, "I don't care who it is, go away!"  
  
The knock came again, so he yelled again, "I said go away and I don't want to be disturbed!"  
  
The door was knocked on again, and the Captain was really mad. He got up to answer it and demote any foolish crewman at the door. He opened the door and was about to raise hell, but he stopped 1 second in time. It was his mother.  
  
He gave a look of complete and total shock. He didn't know what to say. "Mom," he blurted out somewhat, "I though, I though you weren't coming for at least an other four hours with the rest of the senior staff."  
  
I thought I would pop in a few hours early if it's ok with you," she said. "Should I call you captain sir, or Frank?"  
  
"Frank will be fine mom. Come in, come in, can I get you any thing?" Commander Roberts walked into her son's quarters. There were large and spacious.  
  
"I'll be fine thank you Frank. My question is how are you?"  
  
"All considering what I've been doing here the last couple of days,, I'm holding up. Did get a tour of the ship yet?"  
  
"No, I beamed over straight from the Concord, to the relay station, to other station, and right to the ship. Someone showed me to my quarters, a lovely young commander named Hawk, I think. After that, she showed me here to see you. That's it. Also, I saw the name of the ship; I know your grandmother would be honored. She was an honest and humble woman, and would proud of you as much as I am."  
  
"Thanks mom, that means a lot. I know we didn't leave things very well at her funeral; I've busy running here and there. Tom keeps me busy you know solving this, and doing that."  
  
"Don't you President Thomas. I know he is a close friend of yours, but he is still the president of the Federation. Speaking of him, is around here on that station? I'd love to see him."  
  
"Sorry, he departed 2 days ago. He sent his regards though."  
  
" Ok, good of him to do that."  
  
" He's a nice guy."  
  
"Mom, uh… I got some things I need to get to. Would you like to have diner with me after I brief the senior staff on our mission."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. See you at the meeting."  
  
She stood up and walked out. Captain Roberts gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Scene VI  
  
Location- U.S.S. Maebear, Sol System  
  
83:23:34 Until Ship Launch  
  
Captain Roberts entered the transporter room with Commander Hawk and Counselor Roberts. The rest of the senior staff was about to be beamed over from the station. The Captain had just been briefed about the mission less than 90 minutes before.  
  
"Energize," said the captain to the transporter operator.  
  
There was a slight orange glow as the senior staff materialized on the pad. When the cycle ended, the six people were a little bit confused, because they were originally assigned to the Earth Defense Force (with the exceptions of Tzivika and Louis.)  
  
Captain Roberts addressed his officers as he went down a list of names, "Commander Su'um, Ensign Chlin, Lieutenant Seara, Doctor Yen, Lieutenant Rema, and Ambassador Vito; welcome onboard the Maebear. I am sure you all have questions you want answered, so please follow me, Captain Frank Roberts, my first officer Commander Elizabeth Hawk, and our counselor Commander Jillian Roberts to the briefing room where all your questions will be answered."  
  
Lieutenant Rema and Ambassador Vito were the first to follow the Captain and company. The other 4 senior officers shrugged and followed with some skepticism.  
  
The Briefing room was a large oval shaped room with a beautifully crafted wooded table. All over the table were carvings of starships from the Enterprise to the Defiant. To the right of the door was a large view screen with a fully interactive console. The view screen faced the table. Around the table were rolling wooden chairs with the named of each of the senior staff on them.  
  
"Everyone," began the Captain, " As I already said, I am Captain Franklin Neal Roberts. I am the captain of the new Federation flagship the U.S.S. Maebear NCX-23718. As I am almost positive, you all know what happen to Pluto several days ago. Exactly fourteen hours ago, a small Sumal ship exited from subspace near Alpha-Beca. Three warships were dispatched to see if they could stop this menace before it starts its rampage. I have a tape for you to see what happened. I want each of you to see what we are up against."  
  
On the large view screen, the image of the Sumal ship popped up along with the starships York, Mars, Recha. The Sumal vessel started firing on a small transport barge. The barge was destroyed almost instantly. When the starships arrived, they opened fire on the Sumal ship. They seemed to have no shields, but the weaponry made their entire hull glow with explosions. Once the Sumal ship had a lock, it fired its primary weapon. The Sumals' hyper-torpedoes hit and destroyed the Recha on contact. The Captain froze the image as the senior staff stared in horror. He said, "Those torpedoes are over 1000 times more powerful than our transphasic torpedoes. When we hit their hull, the energy is dispersed over the entire ship and it dissipated before any damage happens. Now, watch what happens next."  
  
Everyone diverted his or her eyes back to the view screen to see what happened. As the Sumal ship powered up their main weapon, the York powered their weapons. Milliseconds before the Sumal fired, it was hit in their weapons array by a transphasic torpedo.  
  
"Ok," said the Captain, "I hope you all saw what just happened. A vulnerable spot on Sumal ship is its weapon array. Starfleet Intelligence analyzed the interference. Their hull depolarized around the weapons array so the torpedo hit it. It repaired itself after a few seconds though, and destroyed the ships. We lost 248 people. But, the information they gained is invaluable."  
  
"Sir what do you mean?" said Doctor Yen.  
  
"Doctor, what I mean that with the new weaponry we have, we will be able to punch a much larger hole in the son of a bitch's hull."  
  
The captain shut off the view screen and adjusted his shirt jacket.  
  
"You are all are here because you are the best of the best. In front of you all, is your position if you are not sure of it, and tasks I need you to do before this ship launches in 80 hours."  
  
Everyone picked up a pad with his or her full career and a detailed list of all the duties he or she had to perform.  
  
"Sir," said Commander Su'um, "with all due respect, there is too much to be done in 80 hours even with as full crew. Secondly, this ship seems to have systems that would take experts years to figure out how to run properly. Not to mention since the secret nature of this ship, has it even been through a test flight?"  
  
"Commander," said the Captain, "that isn't true. First of all, a full team of the technicians who created the technology are here to explain any questions that you may have. Also, you were especially chosen to post because of your expertise in deciphering new technology. Finally, in a sense, this ship has been on a shakedown cruise. Every single piece of the ship has been installed on other vessels and has passed with flying colored. I only hope they work as well on are mission."  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Chlin, "what is our mission?"  
  
The Captain responded, "That is a good question Ensign. I was only informed of our mission 2 hours ago. To put it simply, we find those bastard Sumal. In 85 hours, the U.S.S. Argonaut, the flagship of the 17th fleet. They will be stopping at Starbase 258 to pick up a prisoner who we believe knows where we can find our new friends. The man named Resa Clucha, his species is unknown and we arrested for starting a bar fight. We have to get this guy. Intelligence believes that a Sumal ship will try and destroy the Argonaut once Clucha is aboard. Because of this, two secret weapons platforms are positioned around the starbase. They seem to know how and where to hit us and we are to put a stop to them. In three days, this ship is launching so be ready. There is a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. The crew arrives in 10 hours."  
  
The captain looks down at the desk with a look of disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"I know we have a lot on our shoulders but, I think we can handle it. The entire Federation and myself have the utmost respect and faith you can do this. Be ready in eighty hours, dismissed.  
  
Everyone at the table got up to leave, and the captain stood up and spoke addresses Louis Vito.  
  
"Louis," said the Captain, "may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes captain," said Louis once everyone had left, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"We both know how you got here, my question is why you are here."  
  
"Well Captain, I have been assigned several jobs by the council. First of all, I am your diplomat form the council, instead of having to check with them about breaking treaties or regulations, I have been given full permission to use my judgment in their absence. Secondly, I have been given command of a small task force also outside the boundaries of Federation law. This small task force of about 15 people will be on board incase so things don't go right on missions and military situations are necessary. Lastly is something I think you won't like."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alright, I am also here as kind of a, how am I going to put this gently. A, a, supervisor."  
  
"Supervisor!? What the hell are you talking about? You are part of my crew. I what to know what you mean!"  
  
"Ok, ok, no need for anger. The council placed me on board because even though they have full confidence in you, they still feel my judgment is better than your. They felt that someone here to supervise you and to in a very difficult situation to even relieve you of command."  
  
"Do you even out rank me?"  
  
"No, but I have been given an honorary rank of captain, but you do out rank me because you are a Fleet Captain. I can only relieve if in my opinion you are doing something that will totally destabilize the Federation. In a situation like that, I'm afraid I can take command."  
  
"In my book, that is called mutiny Mr. Vito. How dare you and the council undermine me like this."  
  
"Don't take this personally, but they are only doing this to preserve the ship. Even if someone else were in command, they would be doing the same thing. In all likely hood, this will be the last Federation starship built in a while. That cargo barge was carrying components for a new dark matter intake system. Pluto had been a secret deep space tactical sensor array. These Sumal knew where to hit us, and we don't even know what these bastards look like. This ship will survive this mission even if we don't, and I'm going to make sure of that. My team will be arriving shortly, permission to be dismissed Sir."  
  
"Granted Mr. Vito"  
  
Once Louis walked out of the room, Frank slammed his hand against the table.  
  
End of Part II 


End file.
